miroku sensei?
by Anto- chan
Summary: Inu y kouga toman clases con miroku para conquistar a Kagome????


¡¿Miroku sensei?!  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
¡¿Que rayos...?!- murmuraba atónito Kouga. ¡¡¡Esto no es una mujer!!!- gritó Inu agarrando al houshi por el cuello. Claro que lo es...- dijo este tratando de escapar de Inu- Además no dije que iba a ser joven y bonita ^¬^U. ¡¡Pero hubieras conseguido algo mejor que esto!!- dijo Kouga furioso señalando a la anciana Kaede (esta tampoco entendía nada de nada). ^0^U Bueno, bueno... para la próxima clase traigo a otra...- dijo este sin darle importancia. Grrr... bouzu... mas te vale que estas clases den resultado porque sino...- murmuraba el mitad youkai enojado. Hai... te aseguro que dará resultado ^_______^U Bien... el primer paso es darle un buen cumplido...- dijo Miroku- Inu yasha... ven aquí- dijo este haciendo pasar a Inu al frente. ¡¿Qué quieres bouzu?!- gruño el hanyou Dile un cumplido a Kaede- dono- ordenó Miroku muy cortésmente. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Que??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Inu sorprendido- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡y no!!!!- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡jajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!- Kouga reía tanto que empezaban a salirle lagrimas de los ojos. ¡¡Cállate lobo sarnoso!!- le gritó Inu yasha furioso a punto de golpearlo. Inu yasha...- suspiró Miroku- No te estoy diciendo que la beses- Eso sería un asco- pensaba el hanyou. Solo te digo que le digas un cumplido... esteee... para hacértelo más sencillo... imagina que es Kagome- Le sugirió el monje. Es que... es muy difícil- dijo Inu tratando de imaginársela. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajajaj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se reía aun más el youkai lobo. Maldito lobo baka...- murmuraba Inu- Esteee... esta bien...- dijo mirando fijamente a Kaede-baba- Anciana... hoy tenes 190 arrugas... ayer tenías 192... estas más joven ^¬^U- dijo Inu. Muchacho mal educado- le grito la anciana sentándose arriba del pobre mitad youkai como luchador de sumo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!! xD- a Kouga le había dado tal ataque de risa que ni siquiera podía hablar. Ah...- suspiró el houshi- Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- ¡Alumno Kouga!- ¿HAI? Jajajajaj -preguntó Kouga partiéndose de la risa. ¡Ven aquí!- le ordenó ¡¿Que quieres?! Me estaba partiendo de risa- Alumno Kouga... tiene que tratar de seducir a Kaede-dono...- dijo Miroku muy serio ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Kouga Así es, si quiere que Kagome- sama sea su mujer debe hacer lo que yo le diga- argumento el monje HAI.... sensei...- contestó temeroso Kouga- ¡¡Pero esto ya es muy abusador!!- le gritó. ¿Quiere a la señorita Kagome si o no?- le cuestionó perspicazmente Miroku Hai pero... Pero nada, Kagome- sama amerita que usted se sacrifique así con ella y más-  
  
Está bien- una vez que terminó de hablar con Miroku, volteo su cabeza hacía el lugar en donde estaba Kaede-sama pero... ¡¡¡DAME UN BE-SI-TO!!!- dijo suplicante Kaede-dono con la boca puesta perfectamente para que nuestro youkai lobo le de un beso y así fue. ¡¡Mamá ayúdame!!!- murmuraba Kouga cuando fue besado por la anciana, para luego ponerse verde, luego azul... luego fucsia, luego morado... vomito y se desmayó. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!- rió Inu tan fuerte que dejo sordos hasta a las hormigas. Yare yare...- suspiraba Miroku- la próxima vez traigo a otra...- pensaba.  
  
Unas horas después....  
  
¡¡¡Dale bouzu!!! ¡¿Cuál es el segundo paso?!- gritó Inu ya frustrado de tanta espera. Espera a que Kouga se recupere, creo que quedó muy traumado el pobre v¬vU- suspiró Miroku mirando con lastima al pobre mibu desmayado. Feh!! Se lo merece- dijo el hanyou entre sonoras carcajadas. ¿Crees que este muerto?- preguntó con temor el houshi. Bah!! No creo... a ver- dijo el mitad youkai pateando el cuerpo de Kouga. Parece divertido- dice Miroku mientras saca un bolígrafo de su bolsillo para dibujar líneas en la cara de Kouga. ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!! ¡¡¡Se ve muy bien!!!- reía Inu al ver la cara de Kouga toda pintada, parecía un payaso  
  
CRACKCrack (alias sonido de hirakotsu en la cabeza de un tal Houshi hentai) Miroku: ¡Itai! T.T (Desmayado) Anto- chan: Mirá lo que hiciste, me lo mataste... buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Ahora me tendré que conformar con Kouga o Inu (mientras los abraza a los dos) (de donde salieron?) Ayame y Kagome (estas también de donde salieron?): No abuses (mientras alejaban a Inu y Kouga de mis brazos) Anto- chan: Qué malas que son chicas T_TU... Hay que compartir n_n Todos: Está loca... u.uU  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Miroku- sensei n.n  
¡¡¡Sayounara...!!!  
¡¡¡Y dejen reviews!!!  
¡¡¡Por favor!!!  
¡¡¡Please!!!  
¡¡¡Gracias!!!  
  
Próximo capitulo: Confusiones 


End file.
